Crystal Complex: The Story of a Broken Heart
by Sparxyu
Summary: Ruki Yakahana finally has everything, but suddenly, someone tries to take it all away. How will she overcome her despair? Perhaps the answer lies with the Shinigami Rosaki and her gift: the Resurrection Crystal. Rated T.
1. The Premonition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! However, I do own Ruki Yakahana, my OC. **

**Crystal Complex: The Story of a Broken Heart**

**by: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 1: The Premonition **

It was windy. That was the one thing that Ruki would always remember about that day: the fact that it was windy. She stood beside none other than the world's greatest detective.

_'L Lawliet.'_ A soft smile crossed her lips as his true name entered her thoughts.

The wind blew her hair into her eyes and a hand gently cupped her pale, ovular chin, sweeping away the streak of auburn hair that resided among the black, unique in its abnormality.

"Ruki-chan?" the monotonous melody of his voice broke her from her reverie.

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sama?" she relaxed slightly, letting herself succumb to the softness of his hand as he gently stroked her cheek.

"Are you all right? You seem like...."

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just going to--"

Ruki did not have time to finish. A wave of dizziness hit her like a cinder block, making her head spin wildly. She felt her legs give out from underneath her and her eyes rolled back into her head.

_A cry arose from her lips, but she did not know what she was shouting. She only knew the fear; the fear for her beloved and she watched as he crumpled to the floor. _

_The young man stepped forward. He gazed down at her beloved for a minute and then turned his gaze to her. A flash of triumphant blood-red told her that he was the one responsible for turning her heart inside out. She saw the black orbs she so loved slip closed and then....._

"Ruki-chan?! Ruki! Ruki, are you all right?"

_'Huh?' _

"Ruki, Ruki! Oh, God!" It was Ryuzaki and he sounded as if he were gasping for breath. "Oh God..."

She felt a hand underneath her head, cradling it and then his lips met hers. Her eyes flitted open, revealing slits of wolf-like yellow. "'Zaki-sama...."

"Ruki," He finally seemed to finally be breathing again. "Ruki-chan.... Ruki-chan scared me," he admitted. He was shaking violently, his shoulders moving up and down.

She smiled and reached up with one hand, cupping his cheek, stroking it as he tenderly held her head inches above the hard pavement on the platform. "What happened?"

Something wet landed on Ruki's fingertip. _'A tear?' _

"What happened, Ryuzaki?" she asked again, sitting up. Her fingers moved to his silky black hair, stroking it soothingly.

"Ruki-chan collapsed and I caught you. Really scared me."

"Hey, hey, hey," she gathered him into her arms and held him there so that she was sure he could hear her heartbeat. "See? Perfectly healthy. Now, I want you to relax, okay? I'll be fine."

"Hai." At that moment, his train pulled into its station.

"'Bye, Ryuzaki." She waved. "Be careful on the case, okay?"

He swept an arm around her waist and pulled her to the train. "What are you talking about? You're coming with me on this one."

"Wha? Ryuzaki, what are you talking about? Ryuzaki!"

"I don't want anything else happening to you," he murmured, determination in his jet-black orbs. "We'll talk more about it on the train. Sit." He gestured to the seat across from him and she silently did as she was told, folding her hands in her lap.


	2. Serious Business

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Death Note!!!! **

**L: You don't? **

**Me: NO!!!!! Kuso!**

**Crystal Complex: The Story of a Broken Heart**

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 2: Serious Business**

Ruki and L sat across from each other, their gazes focused on each other, as if they were the only two people on the planet.

Ruki shifted uncomfortably, fisting her hands in the deep folds of her jet black skirt and restlessly turning her gaze to the window. As she was watching the scenery go by, she felt a fingertip tap her on the knee.

"Ruki-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay, so talk."

L sighed, crossing his arms on top of his knees in his usual crouch position and staring at her, his jet black orbs eyeing her critically.

"What?"

"What happened back there?" he asked her.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Ryuzaki-sama?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Ruki-chan," the great detective murmured. "You didn't just collapse out of nowhere. I mean, Ruki-chan was just standing there, talking to me, then you… There has to be a logical explanation for this. I am ninety-eight percent sure there is."

"You're right," Ruki whispered gently. Her hand connected with his wrist. "There is a reason."

L's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Sometimes, ever since I can remember, I see things."

"What do you mean? Ruki-chan is not half-blind, is she?"

"Nai, Ryuzaki-sama. That's not it at all. My eyesight is one-hundred percent of what it is supposed to be. What I meant was, sometimes I have premonitions; visions. Of the future."

"Ruki-chan cannot be serious. You are telling me that you collapsed back at the train station because of a vision you had?"

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sama." The look in Ruki's eyes was earnest. "I would never lie to you."

"Hai, I know that."

"So you believe me?"

"Hai."

"Ryuzaki?"

"Hai?"

"Domo ariagtou."

He offered her one of his strange, thin smiles. "You're welcome."

"So," she said, changing the subject. "What's the new case about?"

"Numerous criminals have died of heart attacks. There is no doubt that this is the work of a killer. I call him Kira. We must stop him."

"Heart attacks? Did the victims ever have bad medical history?"

"Hardly. Besides, the only way Kira has been killing people is by giving them heart attacks. There's no way this many people could be killed using heart attacks only."

"Oh." Ruki found herself troubled.

"But don't worry," L murmured, lifting her head so that she looked him in the eye. "The good guys will always win."


	3. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!!!**

**Crystal Complex: The Story of a Broken Heart**

**By: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 3: Proposal **

The train pulled into the next station and Ruki followed L onto the platform.

"Ruki-chan," L said softly. "There is a fifty-five point nine percent chance that I could die while we work on this case."

"Hai, Ryuzaki. I know."

"Please, Ruki-chan, allow me to finish. There is something that I wish to ask you." L knelt down on one knee, pulling a black silk box from his pocket. He opened it, showing her its contents. "Ruki, will you marry me?"

Ruki stared at him, shocked. Then she moved her gaze to the ring which was embedded in the box. It was a beautiful thing, made of golden swirls with tiny diamonds and moonstones, her favorite gems, sticking out like the sun from the clouds.

"Yes, I will."

Happy tears ran down her cheeks and L stood. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Lifting her chin, he made their lips meet.

"Come," he said, pulling away from the kiss gently. "Watari has the car waiting."

"I'm so happy, L," she whispered, tenderly caressing his cheek.

"As am I, Ruki-chan." The detective gave her one of his rare smiles.

Watari pulled the car around and they got in. Tired from their long trip, Ruki slipped into the back beside L and cuddled against his chest. In time, L found that she had fallen asleep to the lullaby his heart created.

**A/N: If you want to see what Ruki's ring looks like, here's the link: **

.com/.

**It's the one in the top left hand corner. **


End file.
